


Once More Unto the Breach

by CelticKnot



Series: Mass Effect Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, MEFFictober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot
Summary: MEFFictober prompt: "Now? Now you listen to me?" Galactic leadership denied the existence of the Reapers until it was too late. Now, as destruction begins to rain down on all civilization, they finally turn to the disgraced Commander Shepard to save them.





	Once More Unto the Breach

“What can we do?”

Time stopped. Shepard blinked in astonishment at the Alliance leadership arrayed on their high bench. The same people who had discredited her, ignored her warnings, tried her and stripped her of rank, now asked for her help. Now,  _ now,  _ with the Reapers at the  _ God damned Moon,  _ now, when it was far too late to save billions upon billions of lives,  _ now  _ they wanted to listen to her.

She wanted to laugh in their faces. She wanted to flip them both of her middle fingers and storm out. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry.

But none of that would solve anything. It would help no one.

Shepard felt the weight of the mission settling on her shoulders, heavier than ever. It was too late now. How many were going to die? How many worlds were doomed? They stood now at a tipping point in the history of the galaxy: either the Reapers would be destroyed, or civilization would once again fall. And it all came down to her. 

_ What can we do? _

There was only one possible answer. Shepard glared back at the admirals in their high seats and snarled, “We fight, or we die.”


End file.
